Metal Hero Arc-V Season 1- RE:clamation
by Exiakaiser
Summary: Several decades after the events of GP, Kale, the Human-Asgard son of Carrick and Verdanthir, begins to reclaim his father's duel school. Decks set and Field spell set up! Time for talk is over! VARIABLE ON!
Exiakaiser: Welcome to the next chapter to the SAGA of the STAR KNIGHT- _Metal Hero Arc-V_. In this story, everything that has been built up in the last few story- the Dark Beasts, and the Star Knights, all of it are put to the final setup for the events of _Yugioh Musou_. We hope you will enjoy it and find that the reasons we have left a lot unexplained are finally given light.

Synopsis: In Paradise City, there are a lot of Duel Schools that teach the youths of tomorrow how to duel using different styles. However, there was once a Duel School with a prestigious Reputation, the Reppuu School for Dueling. Their Motto- You can Duel like a Reppuu at Reppuu School for Dueling- Awesome lessons for a price anyone can afford. However, the Leo Institute for Dueling cheated them out of their school. However, Kale, the son of Carrick and Verdanthir Reppuu, decided to reclaim his family's title, as well as the rights to his father's school. However, the LID, as it is also called, has no intention of allowing a Reppuu to become a renowned duelist. Too bad they forgot that the Reppuu family has a secret ally…

Kale doesn't use the Star Knights in this series till later on, revealing his deck to be machine-type aggro called 'Variable World', something I came up with. Yep, it's another original custom Deck. This deck is inspired by 5 different things- Iron Man (His different armors), the Gundams (And other mobile suits), Sentai Mecha/Power Ranger Zords (For the Extra Deck), the Zoids (Again), and the Transformers (Each Monster has its one vehicle form- aside from the monsters in the Extra Deck). The focus is to 1, get the Pendulum cards out and activate their effects, and 2, return monster on your side of the field to the deck to special summon the Gattai units (Exceptions do appear often). The deck also uses 3 of the other special summoning types, till later, when the rest are revealed.

So, let's start by introducing our new hero Funny note- Kale is half-human, half-Asgard-Seijin:

Name: Kale Reppuu

Age: 18 years of age

Gender: Male

Race: Japanese/Asgard-Alien

Dimension of Origin: Star Knight World

Physical Appearance: 5'11", black hair with red accents in front, red eyes, and wears what looks like a blue pilot suit with gold accents.

Personality: He loves dueling, and is good in school. However, he usually works on building better decks by himself.

History: The Son of Carrick and Verdanthir Reppuu, Kale was the best Student of the Reppuu Duel School, before LDS took it over, forcing Carrick and Verdanthir to start anew in a new city. This angered Kale to wanting vengeance for the 'Theft' of his parent's pride and joy. With his Variable World deck in hand, Kale left home after reaching 18 years of age, and has sworn to avenge the loss of his parent's school…

Relatives: Carrick Reppuu (Father-Deceased: Cancer), Verdanthir Reppuu (Mother- returned to Asgard)

Deck: Variable World

Other Info: Is the last Reppuu before the Musou world occurs. His quest of Reclamation is not the only thing that makes him a force to be reckoned with. He is cunning, smart enough to teach the Reppuu Style of Dueling.

Now, I understand that the majority of you are probably confused as to what 'Star Knight World' means. It's simple, really. It's the dimension where the Star Knights are the pinnacle of cards, and the most powerful force in the universe. This means anyone who has them is essentially able to fight the Egyptian Gods, Sacred Beasts, Earthbound Immortals, and so on and so forth, to a standstill or even finish them. However, that doesn't make them good or evil, but a powerful force. If the person who uses them is of evil intentions, then they are capable of destroying worlds. But in the hands of a good-intentioned person, they can make worlds better.

Also, the Variable World set is more than just a set of cards…They are Duel Spirits, each and every card represented in this set. And in each unit/Monster in the set, there sits a cockpit, able to hold one person (And yes, this is part of the system, as Kale is able to ride each one).

So, now, without further ado, let's get this party going.

DISCLAIMER- I only own the Original Main character and his custom deck that is used in this story. Arc-V is property of Nickelodeon, and TV Tokyo. Now, let's VARIABLE ON!

Paradise City- Where Dueling is a part of life. Here, duel schools are fairly common, and none come to mind better than the Reppuu School of Dueling, where they teach each style of Dueling, from Fusion summoning to XYZ and Action Dueling. It is one of the pinnacles of dueling in the entire world.

Or rather it was. However, nobody enters the school anymore, and it is abandoned. Its owners, the former champ of the GP Circuit, and his wife, have moved to a different town and started a repair shop. It's fallen apart and in dire need of maintenance, but nobody will buy it up, not after the rumours about the family.

However, a lone figure stands in the entryway of this once hallowed school. He stands there for a second, before touching a pillar. It crumbled underneath his hands, as if they were made only of sand. "Pitiful," he said, "To think the Leo Corporation would let this place rot. I will reclaim the place, and rebuild the school in your name, Father, This I swear." With that, he rode off into the distance.

Metal Hero Arc-V

Episode 1

Variable On!

Kale Reppuu Rolls out!

-You Show Duel School-

The mysterious figure was parked outside the You-Show Duel School, and was thinking about his next move. "Need to decide what to do next," he said to himself, before lifting his left arm. "Mars," he then said.

" _You called,_ " said a voice from the square device on his arm. All of a sudden, A face appeared in the screen. It looked like a sentient Humanoid Robot. This was the designated leader of the Variable Advanced King Star Guard, aka the Variable Kings, Variable Mars.

"We need to establish a plan of action," said the figure, "Any suggestions?"

" _Try to find out more about LID,_ " said Mars, " _That or join a Duel School not affiliated to them and learn more about them._ "

"Any suggestions, Mars," asked the figure, "Your advice is always spot on."

" _Try the duel school you are standing in front of,_ " said Mars, " _They might be able to help you, if you have the cash._ "

"Worked hard enough this year I got a lot of it from my job," said the figure, "Right before they fired me…All because of that damn rumour."

" _Well then, Kale_ ," commented Mars, " _It's time you found some new friends and get started on your plan for revenge._ "

"This isn't about revenge, Mars," said Kale, "This is about taking back that which was rightfully stolen. The Leo corporation wrongfully accused my family of extortion and cheating, and this lead to people favoring their school over ours, then, when father was broken enough, they offered him a deal he couldn't refuse anymore- enough cash to start anew, in exchange for the deed to his school, and a promise he would never start another school in Paradise City. And while he did try again in other cities, it just wasn't the same. In the end, he started a automobile repair shop, but even that wasn't enough. Father died last year of cancer, and mother has left Earth to return to her people. Her return is unlikely, so I am doing what I should have in the first place- reclaim my father's reputation, establish my own, and bring honor and pride back to the Reppuu Family Name, and rebuild the Reppuu School of Dueling."

"Excuse me," said a voice, while Kale was talking. Kale looked down, only to see a young man, with green hair, and wearing a pair of goggles, with his thumbs up his nose, and his fingers wagging like tendrils.

Kale's reaction was to fall backwards. It wasn't graceful, and it wasn't pretty. It was a fall, and those are never graceful or pretty. "Scared me half to death, pal," he then said, laughing a little bit. "Though to be fair, I was kinda off talking to someone."

"Who are you talking to, said the boy, trying to sneak a peek. Then he saw, "Is that a robot?"

" _I prefer Variable Mechanical Alien Robotic Sentience,_ " said Mars, " _Or just call me Variable Mars. It's easier to remember._ "

"Cool," said the young man, "I am Yuya. Pleased to meet you."

"And I am Kale," said Kale, "Kale Reppuu."

"Reppuu," remarked Yuya, thinking on it, "As in the former GP Champ, Carrick Reppuu?"

"Exactly," said Kale, "And I am just trying to figure out my first move. I want to take care of something while I am here."

"And what's that," asked Yuya, now intrigued with this new fellow.

"That's a secret," said Kale, as righted his Bike, a modified Super Sleipnir, "But I will ask you this- Do you have something you wish people to understand about your family?" And with that, he left, leaving Yuya to think on what Kale said.

" _Are you sure we should have left him like that,_ " asked Mars, " _We could have used his help in the off-chance we needed a base of operations._ "

"Trust me," said Kale, "The less people involved in my war against the LID, the better."

" _You sure know how to make vendettas seem less arrogant,_ " said Mars, " _We are all behind you 100%, Kale._ "

"Then what is our next step," asked Kale.

" _We challenge the LID's top duelists_ ," said Mars, " _I hear that boy Yuya has been challenged to a Duel by the champion of dueling, Sledgehammer._ "

"Then we will have to get an invitation to duel it seems," said Kale.

All of a sudden a screen flipped up on his right arm and a picture of an envelop appeared on the screen. Kale then tapped the screen, opening the envelop. Inside was a invitation to participate in a special exhibition duel at LID. " _It would seem that we have been invited already,_ " commented Mars, " _Winner gets a Solid Vision Generator for their school. Shall we accept?_ "

"Why not," said Kale.

-20 minutes later-

-LID Building-

The Leo Institute of Dueling was the most prestigious school of dueling in the world. The building, situated in the center of Paradise City, is several stories in height, and houses several different classes, each one focusing on a different style of dueling. This included the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ styles of Extra Deck. And once a year, Leo Corporation hold a series of Exhibition duels, with the promise of a Solid Vision Generator, which their company patented.

"You cannot come in here without proper identification," said the guard at the front. Kale had been held up for the last few minutes, all because he was seen as a student.

"I got an E-Vite to come here for the exhibition match," said Kale, "It's right here."

The guard looked it over and said, "Looks genuine. You are free to go. Enjoy yourself."

"Will do," said Kale, riding in.

-30 minutes later-

"So," said Kale, as he got into his pilot's suit. He has requested a dressing room of sorts so that he could get into his gear. They had given him a place to change, and he was just about changed. "Our opponent is their third-most powerful duelist, Pera Cyberis. Mars, any data on her?"

" _Not much,_ " said Mars, bringing up the relevant data, " _Just that she is a decent duelist, and that her deck is Autobots._ "

"Oh, boy," said Kale, checking the boots, before putting them on. "If I remember correctly, they were originally separated into several camps based no the different universes created. She herself is using the set based on the ones from the old _Transformers Animated_ series from the 21st century."

" _You sure you want to go through with this match,_ " asked Mars, " _The Autobots are not a set to trifle with._ "

"This isn't about vengeance," said Kale, checking the connections to the helmet before putting it on, "We are getting something out of this duel, should we win. Just one step closer to realizing the dream- rebuilding our school."

Before Mars could retort, a pillar of light discharged from the deck. After it had dissipated, Kale looked at each card in the deck…

…Only to find that several cards had changed into Pendulum Cards. " _What are Pendulum Cards,_ " asked Mars.

"I don't know," said Kale, "But I get the feeling we might just win this, even without them."

-10 minutes later-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," said the announcer, "TIME FOR THE LAST MATCH OF THE DAY! WE HAVE A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU ALL! A BATTLE OF SUPER-LIFEFORMS. MAKING HER WAY INTO THE ARENA TO KICK SOME TAILPIPE, WE HAVE THE SOLDIER OF FREEDOM AND PEACE, PERA CYBERIS!"

"Let's Roll out," said Pera, appearing on the field. She was the favorite to win this duel, being from LID herself.

"AND NOW, HER CHALLENGER," said the announcer, "FROM PARTS UNKNOWN, A NEW FACE WITH A LEGENDARY NAME! PLEASE WELCOME KALE REPPUU."

Kale entered the field, and said, "LID, prepare yourself."

"Same goes to you," said Pera, "You think you got what it takes to defeat the Autobots?"

"We shall see," said Kale, "I have come too far to be defeated here. I have one dream- rebuild my father's school. And nothing will stand in my way. Not even your Autobots."

"As you just said," said Pera, "We shall see."

"Let me explain something to you," said Kale, "Variable World is not like Cybertron. It is more than just mechanical, it is full of life, from the Variable Tribes, to the Elemental Tribes, to even the deep. Are the Autobots as diverse?"

"Yes," said Pera, going into the different types and sub-factions in the Autobot group.

"And now to activate the Field Randomizer," said the announcer. All of a sudden, a roulette appeared in the sky, and a series of field spells appeared on it and spun around. "And the winner is… VARIABLE WORLD- KING CITY!"

"Yes," said Kale, "My turf. Variable World- King City allows monsters with VAS or Variable in their name to gain 500 attack points and a special effect. Will get into it later."

All of a sudden, and field turned into a massive city. There were few trees, mostly tall buildings, and at the center of the city were a series of spires and towers. At the center was King's Tower, the largest building in the City, and the statue of a giant mecha.

"Thanks to the Solid Image System," said the Announcer, "We have a new form of battle, where both players take to the field. It is called Action…"

"DUEL," Called out both combatants.

ACTION DUEL!

Kale Reppuu- 4000 LP

Vs.

Pera Cyberis- 4000 LP

- **BGM- Conflict's Chime- Bravely Default OST- Linked Horizon-**

"I'll start things off," said Kale, turning towards the edge and running towards it as the Action cards scattered all over the place. With no hesitation, he leapt off the edge and said, "I summon 'VAS Stryker Z-0' to the field in attack position. VAS STRYKER Z-0, VARIABLE ON!" All of a sudden, a mech with a plasma cannon on one shoulder appeared below Kale. It then changed into a motorcycle with a shielded cockpit and a massive cannon on the back. This was the first of the Variable Armament Specialists, or VAS for Short, the Assault Unit Stryker Z-0.

VAS Stryker Z-0 (1000 attack points)

"And that'll do for a start," said Kale, riding off.

"My turn," said Pera, drawing for turn, "I summon one 'Autobot AutoTrooper' in attack position. All of a sudden, a strange-looking mecha about the size of Stryker in mecha form appeared on the field. Unlike Stryker, which was black, grey and white, the AutoTrooper was mostly white wit black and grey accents, and a red Autobot insignia on his body.

Autobot AutoTrooper (800 attack points)

"Thanks to his special ability," explained Pera, "I can special summon another from my hand." Another AutoTrooper appeared on the field.

"Next," said Pera, "I activate 'Double Summon', which allows me to normal summon again this turn. I normal summon Autobot Nightbeat in attack position. And then I activate his effect, which allows me to special summon Autobot Cheetor to the field in attack position as well." All of a sudden, strange, humanoid girl appeared on the field, alongside a strange yellow super car, which turned into a humanoid lifeform with the looks of a cheetah.

Autobot Nightbeat (1500 attack points)

Autobot Cheetor (1600 attack points)

"AND THERE IT IS," said the announcer, "THE SETUP FOR HER FIRST VICTORY CONDITION! WILL SHE BE ABLE TO PULL IT OFF?"

"Next," said Pera, "I tune both Night Beat and Cheetor to Synchro summon 'Autobot Sideswipe' to the field in attack mode!" All of a sudden, Nightbeat changed into 3 rings of light and surrounded Cheetor, who became 5 motes of light. Suddenly a pillar of light flew through the rings, becoming a new Autobot. "Warrior of the Autobots," said Pera, "Sideswipe, you ready to kick tailpipe?"

" _Always,_ " said the Autobot, pulling out a bow.

Autobot Sideswipe (2900 attack points)

"SHE DID IT," called out the announcer, "SHE HAS HIM RIGHT WHERE SHE WANTS HIM! NOW TO FINISH HIM OFF!"

"Take out the Sideways wannabe," said Pera. Sideswipe rushed in for the attack…

"Now," said Kale, revealing an Action spell, "Escape. I can activate this when a monster on my side of the field is targeted for an attack. However, Variable world- King City also takes effect, negating the attack and ending the phase. So, Stryker Z-0, Boost Jump over his attack!"

Sideswipe struck with an arrow, but Stryker was able to jump over it and change into his robot form. "However, I now have to return him to the deck," said Kale, "But it also allows me to special summon another one in his place. Let's do this, Defender T-37!"

All of a sudden, a new mecha appeared on the field. This one looked like a full-armored Gundam, but had shields instead of weapons. This was the VAS Defender T-37, the resident Tank.

VAS- Defender T-37 (2800 defense points)

All of a sudden, T-37 slammed its shields into the ground as Kale entered the cockpit of the VAS. "T-37 enters play in defense position automatically," he then explained. "His effect negates an attack by sending a monster from my hand to the deck." Changing his battle position will not help you in the slightest, as he returns to defense position once per turn."

"Then I end my turn," said Pera, setting a couple cards face down, "Your move."

"AND SHE IS STOPPED BY THE APPEARANCE OF A NEW MONSTER," said the announcer, "THIS GUY SEEMS TO BE ABLE TO READ HIS OPPONENT'S TACTICS BEFORE HAND. QUESTIONS IS, SINCE ITS HIS TURN NEXT, WHAT WILL HE DO NEXT?"

Drawing for turn, Kale noticed he had managed to get a card he was waiting for in his hand.

"Not so fast," said Pera, as Sideswipe took aim, "Because during your Standby Phase, you take damage if this card was synchro summoned. Sideswipe, deal 800 points direct damage."

" _Roger,_ " said Sideswipe, and fired at Kale with twin energy arrows.

Kale Reppuu- 3200 LP

Pera Cyberis- 4000 LP

"Not bad," said Kale, "But not good enough because I summon 'VAS Sniper BLSY-001' to the field in attack position." All of a sudden, a mecha with large rail cannon appeared on the field. It had only one eye, and it was in the center of the mech. This was the super-accurate VAS Sniper, BLSY-001(Bullseye for short).

VAS Sniper- BLSY-001 (1600 attack points)

"You think that petty unit will do anything against me," asked Pera, smirking, "It's not even close to the power of Sideswipe."

"It doesn't need to be," said Kale, "For it's effect speaks for itself. I send one monster from my hand to the deck to destroy your Sideswipe. TARGET LOCK!"

" _Target Locked,_ " said VAS Sniper BLSY-001, taking out his rail gun. He drew a bead and fired at Sideswipe, destroying it.

"However," said Kale, "Due to the effect being activated, 001 can't attack. However, I then activate the action spell 'Variable Break', which allows me to destroy an additional monster on the field as long as I have a Machine-type monster on mine. So, to make things interesting, I destroy one of the Autotroopers. Then I will set a couple cards face down and make a dash for it."

All of a sudden, BLSY-001 changed into a tank with a rail gun in front. It then rolled away and Kale jumped on top of it. Then Sniper BLSY-001 fired again, destroying another monster.

"My turn," said Pea, drawing for her turn. "I tribute my remaining AutoTrooper to special summon 'Autobot SkyLynx ' to the field in attack position."

As if called to the field, a large shuttle appeared in the sky. Then it seemed to grow legs, 4 of them, and a bestial head. This was one of the strongest Autobots in existence, the only Autobot to single-handedly battle and defeat the powerful combiner Predaking, SkyLynx.

Autobot SkyLynx (2800 attack points)

"Because he was special summoned," said Pera, "He can't attack this turn. However, I don't need him to, as I now activate the Ritual Spell card 'Autobots Unite!' This allows me to send 6 Autobots to the Graveyard to special summon a monster. So, starting with SkyLynx, I send 5 others from my hand to special summon the ultimate Autobot of the Air. Come forth, SKY REIGN!"

All of a sudden, 6 Autobots appeared on the field, and linked together, creating one of the legendary Combiners, a group of Transformers that were formed from certain Transformers merging together. This one was called Sky Reign.

Autobot Sky Reign (3000 Attack points)

"Oh, geez," said Kale.

"First," said Pera, "I activate 'Block Defense', which switches your Defender T-37 to attack position."

All of a sudden, the shields on Defender T-37 disappeared, and it rose into a fighting posture.

VAS Defender T-37 (1000 attack points)

"If Sky Reign successfully attacks a monster," said Pera, "You also take that monster's attack points as damage, and I gain one level 4 or lower Autobot back on the field. But, before I execute Battle step, I activate the trap 'Will of the Primes', which negates the effects of all machine-type monsters without 'Autobot' in their name."

All of a sudden, both Sniper BLSY-001 and Defender T-37 seemed to spasm, as if hit by an electric overload. However, inside the cockpit, electric panels shorted out, and Kale was forced to abandon BLSY-001. "You realize now," said Pera, "Can you finally see why you will lose to me? Your cause is not just, so you will always lose! SKY REIGN, DESTROY HIS SHIELD! I DON'T HONESTLY CARE HOW IT HAPPENS!"

Suddenly, Sky Reign was on top of Defender T-37, and slammed his left fist into the machine's torso, destroying its core.

Kale Reppuu- 1200 LP

Pera Cyberis- 4000 LP

"And now," said Pera, "For the Coup de Grace."

All of a sudden, Defender T-37 exploded, hitting Kale with a Blast wave.

Kale Reppuu- 200 LP

Pera Cyberis- 4000 LP

"Interesting choice," said Kale, "But I activate 'Variable Reaper's Exchange', which allows me to return one monster with either 'VAS', or 'Variable' to my hand in exchange for one on the field. So, Sorry, BLSY-001, but I need you to assist Defender."

The reaper appeared on the field, carrying a rebuilt Defender T-37. All of a sudden BLSY-001 ripped out its own core, and placed it inside Defender T-37's corpse. "VAS and Variable Monsters aren't afraid to die, or even sacrifice their own cores to help a fellow warrior," said Kale, "It is you who are not realizing your cause in not just. You think I didn't know mine wasn't? I have been stuck in a rut for most of my life because of this company! TODAY, THAT CHANGES! LET'S GO, VARIABLE DRAW!"

- **BGM Shift- Ichido dare no Koi nara- Walkure- Macross Delta OP 1-**

"It's now or never," said Kale, "I set the scales from 1 to 8, using Scale 8 VAS Stryker Z-0, and Scale 1 VAS Defender T-37. Activate Variable Pendulum!"

All of a sudden, a giant pendulum appeared in the sky. It was silver in color, with a gold crystal. "Now," said Kale, continuing, "I pendulum Summon 'Variable Mars, Terra, Jupiter Saturn and Pluto to the field in attack position." All o a sudden, the field filled up with 5 identical monsters.

"Holy," said Yuya, watching from the sidelines, "He actually pulled it off too."

Nearby, a young man was watching. He was bored at first, but then took interest as the Pendulum monsters activated.

"Let's go," said Kale, "I return all 5 monsters on my side of the field to special summon the monster in the Extra Deck with them as fusion requirements. VARIABLE GATTAI!"

All of a sudden, the 5 Variable units jumped into the air and changed. Pluto split into the legs and feet, while Saturn compressed into a waist component. Terra became the chest components, and Jupiter became the arms. Mars changed into a block with a head, and linked into a cavity inside the chest that Terra became. As Mars linked in, 5 different pieces flew off the mechs, one from each, to form a crown, which linked into the head that Mars became.

"Guardian of the Variable World," said Kale, jumping up into the air, "Your sword preserves the world itself. VARIABLE GATTAI, VARIABLE KING KOURIN!"

The cockpit of Variable King was just a circular area with a small pedestal where the pilot stands. In the area, the pilot's moves becomes Variable King's.

Variable Gattai- Variable King (2900 attack points- 3400 attack points due to field)

"Next," said Kale, as people reacted o the appearance of a giant Mecha on the field, "I equip both 'Variable Buster', and 'Variable King's Sword- Vari-Calibur' to this monster."

Variable Gattai- Variable King (3400 attack points due to field- 3900 attack points)

"And the best thing is that I can finish this in one blow," said Kale, "For the effect of Variable Buster allows me to halve my own life points to destroy all monsters on the field except the equipped monster. So, Variable King, activate VARIABLE BUSTER!"

Kale Reppuu- 100 LP

Pera Cyberis- 4000 LP

All of a sudden, Variable King exposed its chest and fired an energy beam so powerful, it destroyed Sky Reign.

"Variable King gains 800 attack points during either player's battle phase," explained Kale.

Variable Gattai- Variable King (3900 attack points- 4700)

"Time for the finale," said Kale, "Battle Step, Variable King attacks with VARIABLE LIGHTNING SLASH!"

Variable King then tossed his sword into the air, which then became a bolt of lightning. The bolt descended into the left hand of Variable King, who then swung it in a way that slashed through Sky Reign, destroying it.

Kale Reppuu- 100 LP

Pera Cyberis- 2300 LP

"Next," said Kale, "I activate the trap spell 'Never give up, Variable King!' This little number allows me to attack a second time, with the cost being all equip spells removed. The only thing powering Variable King is the field itself. VARIABLE…."

All of a sudden, Variable King exposed his chest, and poised all 4 of his appendages in a way as they were aimed right at Pera. The crown seemed to charge up a sphere of pure energy, the arms each charged up one of white and blue, and the legs charged up green and black.

"HEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRT," yelled out Kale, at the top of his lungs. All of a sudden, 6 beams of energy hit Pera like a sledgehammer, knocking her out of the field.

Kale Reppuu- 100 LP

Pera Cyberis- 0 LP

Kale Wins!

Kale then pointed his finger at her and said, "Great Duel!"

The crowd went nuts. People were cheering for the battle, and the LID admins were scrambling to grab Kale. However, Kale walked away, after leaving a note with an address on it.

-2 weeks later-

Warehouse 27B

Docks

"Finally," said Kale, as the Solid Image System was finally installed. "The Next step is to get enough money to finish the school itself."

Little did he know that he was about to become embroiled in a war between universes, and that his power would be tested…

-to Be Continued-

-Next Time-

Kale is not doing well on his own, and needs to find allies in his war of reclamation. To that end he decides to join the YouShow Duel School. However, he is then approached by a young man named Right Morimiko. How will the pair fair in the light of the appearance of a new adversary? Find out next time:

Madness in the Database!

Right Logs In!

VAS- Stryker Z-0

3 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Scale: 8

Pendulum Effect: If this monster is in your Pendulum Zone along with another VAS Monster, all Monsters with VAS' or 'Variable' in their name with a level of 3 or below can attack directly. Only Monsters with VAS or Variable can be pendulum Summoned.

Attack: 1000/Defense: 1000

Effect: This monster can attack your opponent's Life Points Directly. Once per turn, if you successfully dealt Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points with this monster, you can draw a card.

VAS- Defender T-37

3 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Scale: 1

Pendulum Effect: While this monster is in your Pendulum Zone and there is a level-3 or lower VAS or Variable Monster on the field, return a monster card from your hand to the deck to negate the effect of a monster, spell, or trap card on the field. Only Monsters with VAS or Variable can be pendulum Summoned.

Attack: 1000/Defense: 2800

Effect: This monster comes into play in face-up Defense Position. Once per turn, you can return a Monster card from your hand to the Deck. If you do so, negate an attack this turn.

VAS- Sniper BLSY-001

4 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Pendulum/Effect

Scale: 5

Pendulum Effect: When this monster is in your Pendulum zone and there is another monster with VAS or Variable on the field during your opponent's turn, you can shuffle the other monsters in the Pendulum Zone into your deck to destroy a monster of equal number or level as the scale of the monster you returned. However, you skip your next attack step. Only Monsters with VAS or Variable can be pendulum Summoned.

Attack: 1600/Defense: 1000

Effect: Once per turn, you can return one monster from your hand to the deck to have this monster destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field. However, this monster cannot attack.

Variable Mars

4 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field, search your deck for another monster with 'Variable' in its name and special summon it to the field in attack position.

Variable Saturn

4 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1300/Defense: 1100

Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field, search your deck for another monster with 'Variable' in its name and special summon it to the field in attack position. Once per turn, return a crad from either side of the field to their owner's hand.

Variable Terra

4 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1300/Defense: 1100

Effect: When this card is one the field, you can return all level 4 Monsters in your hand or field with 'Variable' in their names to the deck to special summon a monster with 'Variable Gattai' in its name from the Extra deck that requires them. When this monster is summoned to the field, you gain 100 life for each card in your hand above 4.

Variable Pluto

4 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field, Switch the battle position of one of the monsters on your opponent's side of the field to defense position.

Variable Jupiter

4 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Effect

Attack: 1400/Defense: 1000

Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field, draw a card. If it's a monster with VAS or Variable in its name, special summon it to the field in attack position. If it's a spell or trap card, set it.

Variable Gattai- Variable King

10 star

Attribute: EARTH

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Attack: 2900/Defense: 1000

Fusion Requirements: Variable Mars + Variable Terra + Variable Saturn + Variable Jupiter + Variable Pluto

Effect: This monster can only be fusion summoned by returning monsters on your side of the field and/or hand that are listed above (You do not use Polymerization). When this monster attacks a monster, target another monster on your opponent's side of the field and switch it to defense position. When this monster is destroyed by battle, special summon the fusion material monsters to the field in attack position.

Now, I know what you all are thinking- This is not what variable means. However, I was originally gonna call the Modular World, but I wanted to make sure to keep the Iron Man references to a minimum.

Also, OC rules apply for this story. Only one per person per series, and they have to be sent via comment. So, comment, review, do what you do. And enjoy this story, and hopefully you will see new Variable World cards make their debut soon.


End file.
